


Merry Christmas

by greenjello94



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, but short sorry, just sweet sex, not explicit, not much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjello94/pseuds/greenjello94
Summary: Christmas Night at 221B





	

 

The small Christmas tree was still lit as the clock stroke 11 pm on Christmas night. John looked out the window, at the empty white street outside. He watched as snow fell, feeling calm and peaceful when he felt long arms wrap around his waist.

 

“Merry Christmas John.” Sherlock whispered against his ear.

 

John hummed, placing a hand on Sherlock’s.

 

Sherlock placed a kiss below John’s ear, against his pulse point. “Come to bed.”

 

John turned around, wrapping his arms around his partner and pulling him down to place a passionate kiss on top the detective’s lips.

 

The two men kissed passionately, their arms roaming each other’s bodies, slowing but effectively shedding off layers. John’s jumper was removed first, tossed nearly onto the Christmas tree in the corner. Sherlock’s suit jacket and shirt followed, nearly in one go and immediately forgotten about as John caressed Sherlock’s bare chest. He swiped over a nipple, earning a sharp gasp from Sherlock.

 

“Cold.” Sherlock murmured against John’s lips before resuming his exploration. He kissed John keenly, gripping him forward against his chest. John hummed his arousal as he wriggled out of his button-down. Sherlock broke the kiss suddenly, in order to nearly rip off John’s shirt underneath, and immediately pulled his partner back to him, resuming their kiss.

 

“Sherlock.” John whispered, as Sherlock began placing open-mouth kissed against John’s neck. He hummed in response, as hand trailing down to John’s trousers.

 

“Bed-bedroom.” John stated, gasping at the contact of Sherlock’s hand over his clothed erection.

 

Sherlock and John broke apart, and nearly ran to bedroom, shedding their trousers as they went.

 

Once there, Sherlock pushed a now gloriously naked John onto their bed, straddling him immediately. Their erections brushed against one another, emitting gasps from both men.

 

“Make love to me Sherlock.” John whispered in Sherlock’s ear as he stroked his lover’s cock.

 

Sherlock didn’t need to be told twice. He prepared John with ease, kissing him here and there. John groaned out noises of pleasure as Sherlock began to thrust into him, rolling his hips as John dug his hands into Sherlock’s back.

 

John kissed Sherlock’s neck as much he could, as pleasure erupted though his veins as he came. Sherlock came very shortly after, burying his face into the crook of John’s neck.

 

As the two men gathered their breath, they remained clutching each other. And as snow began falling harder outside, the detective and his blogger cleaned themselves up, whispering their love to one another.

 

“Merry Christmas Sherlock.” John whispered as he and his detective fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: bisexualwvtson : ) 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
